Honeymoon Dance
It had been a year and a half ever since I reunited with the most important mammal ever in my life. A surprising reunion at a place where I didn´t expect to meet my old childhood friend that led to a very special romance unlike any other in this city. The city´s first fox detective and Sahara Square´s finest rabbit performer had fallen in love during a case that brought them together while saving a city. With our chemistry and affection, Judy and I built our relationship into a stronger and more loving one than it had ever been before. It wasn´t hard to see why we had fallen in love. And now, after a long time together, we had finally gotten married. I´ll never forget the day when she walked down the aisle in her beautiful, gauzy white wedding dress and we were pronounced husband and wife in front of all of our friends as we kissed. I don´t remember ever shedding that many tears of joy. The rabbit and I were now on our honeymoon trip to Outback Island. Like for many other mammals, it was the perfect getaway for lovers to relax and have a great time together, away from the world´s worries. After all we had been through, Judy and I surely needed that. We had just come back to our hotel room after enjoying a fun day on the beach and on the local amusement park. As night had fallen upon us at our hotel there, I was enjoying something special at our room that Judy had prepared just for the occasion. Something she would only show for her new husband. I sat on the round bed eagerly, with my heart beating in excitement as I heard an enticing drum solo playing from a record player. Every time I heard music like that, I had a good idea of what was waiting ahead. Being a professional belly dancer, Judy often did all sorts of unique choreographies for different performances on special occasions. Tonight, she was doing a special performance that was dedicated just for me, like the one she did on the talent show. Except this time, only I would get to see it. There she came, emerging behind the curtains at the end of the room, gracefully and smoothly like something out of a dream. Judy wore the exact same outfit she did during our reunion at Sahara Square. My wife looked just as gorgeous in her red coin-trimmed bra and veiled skirt as she did back then. She had also all her best jewelry on. Throughout the dance, the rabbit had a docile and peaceful, but also sultry and feminine aura around her. She really looked like someone who had fallen in love and who was performing just for her loved one. I could even see how some of her movements looked like that of the fairest of vixens, which I´m sure Judy was doing on purpose. With her rocking her beautiful chest back and forth, it all started smooth and slow, but got more dynamic as the rhythm got faster. Even though her ears were down during the dance, her tail still wiggled rhythmically, which I could see through her transparent skirt. I couldn´t take my eyes off that beautiful sight. Even outside dancing, Judy was already a lovely rabbit, with her purple eyes, adorable lips, tender grey fur, feminine belly button, tight stomach, long muscular legs, and so on. Such beauty deserved to be seen and admired. As she shook her hips and belly sensually, I noticed how her expression was also not only sultry, but happier than before. It was like she was filled by a liberating feeling that made her dance more energetically than she usually did. I had a feeling that was how happy she had become ever since we got married. Judy always appreciated how loving and supportive I was as her admirer and boyfriend, but the time had come for me to be more than just that. To her, that was more than she could´ve ever asked for. No wonder she wanted to celebrate this with her special dance. It lasted for almost two minutes until the marvelous performance ended. I of course applauded and praised her performance greatly. One could see how the beautiful bedlah-clad bunny had planned out this dance beforehand for this occasion, and it was surely worth it. Even though our honeymoon had just started, I had a feeling this would be one of its biggest highlights already. There´s no form of entertainment I enjoyed more than Judy´s dancing; it was no secret why some considered her just as great of a dancer as Gazelle was. I´d continue seeing her perform even after our marriage, until it´d be time for her to settle down. But there was no hurry for that yet. Smiling amorously, Judy walked towards her husband in a seductive, mysterious fashion like an Arabic princess. She thanked me for the praise I had given her, and now, we would spent the rest of the evening the way we liked best. Judy sat down in my lap and locked me tight in a warm embrace. Whereas her dance was more on the sultry side, this is where her affectionate side got to show more. That side had always been strong in her, from what I had seen already during our childhood years. Judy was very caring and warm to all the mammals she cared about, especially her mate. As she kept sitting astride my lap, I let her unbutton my shirt and lean against my chest smoothly. The rabbit always loved to do that during moments like this. She placed her ringed paw on my cheek too and gazed me deep into her eyes. With a teasing smile on my face, she took one of her veils on her skirt and pulled me closer to her with it. My heartbeat only got faster at that moment as I blushed heavily in her arms. Then, the time came. Judy gave a demure, yet loving kiss on my snout, which I immediately returned. I kissed her both on her neck and her lips. She closed her eyes while smiling joyously at me. “I love you, my darling fox”, she whispered to my ear. And I of course loved her too. More than anything else in the world. We had come a long way together and there was no coming back at all. Our journey together had just begun after getting married. Judy and I just sat there, embracing each other tight. Beneath her silky fur, I could feel something fancier and more valuable than any silk or gold she was wearing there. It was none other than her heart, whose proud owner I was. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Honeymoon stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Oneshots Category:Romantic fics Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Love Stories